


Feels Like Home

by MikeTheFairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, I swear this is fluffly as hell, M/M, New Relationship, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Smut in chapter Two, The kiss scene, Understanding, VictUuri, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Virginity, Whatever the hell this ship's name is, cauz they love each other so much they can't take it anyway, fluffy smut honestly, for like two seconds, gay relationship, handjobs, in chapter two, okay very very light angst, shower fluff, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeTheFairy/pseuds/MikeTheFairy
Summary: *Set right after episode 7, aka Ze Kiss*"Today, Viktor kissed me. On international television. I'm so embarrassed! Not that he kissed me, of course, but that he did so in front of thousands of people! And that it was... my first kiss. [...]It might simply be his way of expressing affection, or pride. Not necessarily love."ORYuuri just can't see how Viktor is so down with it and tries to convince himself the kiss was "friendly" and that it's totally "fine" that way.PLUSsmut follows ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fanfic (not the first one I write though), please feel free to leave some feedback if you'd like to hihi! :D
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr!^^ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mikethefairy

Today, Viktor kissed me. _On international television_. I'm so embarrassed! Not that he kissed me, of course, but that he did so in front of _thousands_ of people! And that it was... my first kiss.

I had never really considered love before. Sure, the musician girl back in Detroit was nice, Pichit was a very close friend, but it wasn't... It wasn't like this. It wasn't the pure happiness that sparked through me every time Viktor was simply beside me. It wasn't that feeling of salvation when he hugged me before a performance, and suddenly all my worries seemed to fade away. It wasn't that overwhelming sense of _home_ , when he had smiled at me so tenderly, hovering above my face while I lay on the ice with him.

But in the end, this is what _I_ felt. Sure, he had kissed me, and hugged me, but that didn't mean he thought the same when he did so. After all, Viktor Nikiforov was a player, and incredibly touchy-feely. It might have simply been his way of expressing affection, or pride. Not necessarily _love_. Because yes, this is what I finally dared myself to call it, love. At first, I wasn't sure if I was just confusing it with childhood admiration, or some sort of worship, but it didn't take long for me to realize that this was deeper, stronger than any other feeling. I yearned for his presence, wanting him to stay by my side as much as possible, simply because it felt good to have him near. And at the same time, I couldn't help thinking of so many ways to make him happy too! Cooking katsudon, landing a quad, brushing his hair, winning a competition, taking care of Makkachin... Simply seeing him smile and laugh made it worth. I knew it was still a bit of wasted energy, though. When the Grand Prix Final would be over, he would most likely go back to Russia, and start training again or coach Yuri. We would see each other in competitions, pushing ourselves to reach higher, hugging as friends, why not kissing as friends, if that was his thing. And really, I was perfectly happy with that! I would have never even dreamt of having the chance of calling him a friend, and I wouldn't dare ask for more. I was already being selfish enough, keeping him as my coach, I didn't want to cage him more by claiming him as a lover. He probably had hundreds of girlfriends waiting for him all around the globe anyway. The thought made me smirk. I didn't even know if he was into men... It would most likely be better if he wasn't, or if I never found out. This way, I could prevent any awkward situation between us that would compromise his coaching and my performance, and spare me of an overwhelming heartbreak that would probably destroy me. Yes, everything was better this way. And I would have to be content with the situation.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" An accent-filled voice brought me back from my reverie. Viktor was looking at me with curious blue eyes, tilting his head. I found it so adorable that he acted like a puppy once in a while.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Well, you look... You look sad. But you are smiling too... And your eyes... I thought... I just want to make sure you're okay."

My eyes widen at that. I looked _sad_? I touched my face. The corners of my eyes were a little humid. Had I been... crying?

"No! I mean yes! It's fine, I'm fine." A wiped my eyes quickly and smiled a bit. "I guess I just got lost in my thoughts again... Should we pack our luggage?"

We were currently both sitting on our respective beds in our hotel room, finishing the food we had ordered through room services. It was a few hours after the competition, after Viktor had kissed me. We hadn't talked about it, and simply agreed on getting food first, as I was starving. We weren't leaving before the next morning, but we were meeting with the other skaters in a bar in a few hours, and would have to get up early the next day, so I preferred having the packaging done.

After my request, Viktor had shot me a curious look, but didn't inquire any more. He simply agreed, got up, and started gathering his stuff (which was a lot of stuff by the way, Viktor Nikiforov seemed simply unable to travel without half his wardrobe and a quarter of his furniture in his baggage). We went on with our little business for quite a while in silence, moving around comfortably. Suddenly, the Russian stopped moving.

"Yuuri... Are you mad at me?" His voice was barely a whisper, and filled with so much uncertainty and nervousness that it made me stop, too. I raised my head.

"What?" I looked at him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, head hung low, staring blankly at a pair of socks in his hands. "Why... why would I be mad at you?" I saw him took a deep breath, before he opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching his words.

"Well... I know you looked happy when we were on the ice, but just then you were crying, and I'm sorry if that was too fast for you, or, or if that's not what you want at all, or..." He stopped talking and hid his face in his hands, pain twisting his features. I was too shocked to say anything, so I just stared blankly like an idiot. Seconds ticked by, heavy with silence.

"Yuuri... Say something..." I barely heard him, with how softly he whispered in his palms. I opened and closed my mouth like he just did a minute ago, trying to swallow around the dryness of my throat.

"I... I don't know what to say, I wasn't crying because of that, I..." His face seemed to soften a bit.

"Then... why were you crying?" I started to panic, and my eyes looked everywhere but his face.

"Heum, I don't know. I don't have a clue! I was just thinking of you and..." I clasped both of my hands of my mouth as realization spread across my face. I couldn't have said that! He would know!

Before I could lean back, he had already gotten closer, his fingers reaching for my cheeks. His eyes looked so sad, and confused at the same time.

"Why would thinking of me make you cry?" I closed my eyes, refusing to look back at his, but couldn't help leaning slightly towards his hand. I inhaled shakily through my fingers, as he stroke my cheek ever so gently. "Please, Yuuri, tell me... I don't want you to hurt because of me..." I bit my lip hard, thankfully he couldn't see it, trying to steady my breath.

"Because I... I... Because I'm a selfish human being who just can't be satisfied with what I already have. I am so blessed to have you here, Viktor, as my coach, as my friend, so blessed, and yet... yet... I can't help but wish I could have more." My voice was muffled by my hands, but the Russian was leaning so close I was sure he heard what I said. I could feel my eyes getting wet, and soon a few tears I couldn't hold back rolled down my face. I looked up through the blur. A scowl was spread all over his features with a hint of confusion in it all. I couldn't stand it, so I closed my eyes again and started sobbing loudly. What a mess I was, so much for being happy with what I had and avoiding awkward situations... That only made the tears worse. Suddenly, a tight warmth was embracing me, pulling me close and not letting me go. My crying slowed a bit, enough so I could open my eyes. I didn't see much, as I was pressed against a muscular collarbone. A questioning sound escaped the back of my throat before I could hold it back.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, my sweet Yuuri..." Viktor was repeating my name like a mantra, stroking softly my hair. "It's okay to want more you know, you could've just asked... I guess you simply assumed I wouldn't agree, or say that I had already given you enough..." He chuckled at that, and his voice dropped a bit. "Little do you know, Yuuri, I'm the one who was been wishing for more for so long now..." My eyes were now opened wide. He wanted... more? He wanted more? I felt my heart explode with hope and joy. It couldn't be! He actually wanted...me? Viktor whined a bit, cutting short through my disbelief. "And here I thought I was being obvious!" He sighed loudly, like a sulking child. "I can't believe you didn't get any of my flirting attempts! You are so _oblivious_ , Yuuri, it's impossible!" I wanted to feel insulted, but I couldn't help being overwhelmed with joy as I realized he really meant it, and laugh at his childish reaction. He laughed too when he saw my beaming face, as frustration left his gaze with a shake of his head. His tone softened when he spoke again. "You want more, Yuuri? Because I sure do, if you want it too. How much more do you want?" I didn't have to think of it twice.

"I do... And I want you to stay with me, all the time, for as long as possible, if that's okay." He smiled so brightly I thought I would be blinded.

"Anything, my sweet Yuuri." He backed up a bit at that. "Can I call you that? Sweet Yuuri?" I nodded shyly as I sent him back his smile. He hesitated a bit, and leaned closer. "Can I... kiss you again?" This time, I didn't answer, I simply raised my chin and pressed his soft lips against mine. Of course, I had no clue what I was doing, but he guided me through it, gently, lovingly. I exhaled slowly, letting myself melt in his embrace. A wave of happiness warmed my whole body, and I smiled in the kiss. _Home._ It felt like home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the hot part ;) Still fluffy though hihihi couldn't help it with those two XD Enjoy! :D

It didn't take long for Viktor to make me feel what "wanting more" meant. I couldn't get enough of his lips, as we kissed hungrily, like we had needed this our whole lives and were finally tasting it for the first time. Well, for me it literally was the case, but you know what I mean. I jumped when his hands moved down my back to settle on my hips. It was a weird feeling, how this simple presence on my clothes made my whole body hyperaware, like it was burning and twitching at the same time. I broke the kiss to take a few breaths, and I shyly moved my palms up and down Viktor's chest. I couldn't look away from how built he was, even with his clothes on. When I raised my gaze, his blue eyes were piercing right through me, veiled by a growing lust. I shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable at the desire I did not quite understood and certainly didn't know what to do with. But he smiled, slowing down his flame to take a moment and calm my insecurities.

"Yuuri... I'm guessing you've never done this before?" I blushed hard in embarrassment, hiding my face in my hands again. Was it that obvious? And of course Viktor fucking Nikiforov would be much more experienced at this than I was, making me feel like a fool...

"Yuuri, look at me." He raised my chin and moved my fingers away. "No need to be embarrassed, we were all virgins at some point... I just want you to be comfortable with this, and not to feel rushed, okay? And in any case, it'll make me happy to guide you through your sexuality..." I felt all the blood of my body that wasn't busy making me harder by the second rush to my cheeks. _Wow_. Well that was some next level coaching. And what a coach I had here... I chuckled, still quite nervous, but much less anxious somehow.

"Hum okay... I... I don't mind you touching me..." Viktor put his hands back on my waist, with a small, understanding smile.

"Touching you where?" I shivered in his grip, anticipation firing up my guts.

"A-anywhere I guess..." Viktor's smirk widened at that, and started moving his hands up and down my ribs, my thighs, my chest. I was shaking under his touch, it all felt so intense and yet _not enough_. He slid his cold hands under the hem of my shirt, and started pulling it upwards.

"Is this okay?" he asked, with one perfect eyebrow slightly raised. I nodded, wanting his fingers to touch me, more than this, closer than this. I helped him discard the fabric, before he reached for his own top. I surprised myself by stopping him.

"Can... Can I take it off?"

The look on his face was beautiful. A mesmerized mix of fondness, lust, and amazement that I wish I would see all the time when we were doing this. He removed his hands from the garment and nodded eagerly, I swear, just like a puppy. I shuffled awkwardly on top of the bed to get a bit closer and grabbed his shirt, pushing it upwards and taking my time in caressing his back. I was stunned by how soft it was, even as I could feel the sheer power of his muscles underneath his skin. When he was finally freed of the cotton, I couldn't help but lean in and lightly kiss the base of his neck, his shoulders, his collarbones. It was as if I was drawn to him, overtaken by a strange desire to feel him in my mouth. That's when I noticed his breathing was getting more and more uneven. I took this as a hint, and slid lower, sliding my lips all over his torso. By then he was laid on his back under me, as I caressed him with my lips. His face was wrecked, covered with a strong blush and his mouth half-opened on a sigh. He was beautiful.

"Thank you, but you should see yourself...”, he said with a smile. Wait, what? Did I say that out loud? I bit my lip a bit and looked away quickly but his hand tilted my chin back towards him.

" _You_ are the beautiful one Yuuri, and I hope you realize what you do to me..." His touch was gentle, and yet a fire burned in his voice, making me bolder by the second, so I lowered my head again and mouthed hesitantly at the evident bulge in his pants, throwing all remaining embarrassment to the wind. That's how much power Viktor's words had on me. I saw his hand shot out to his face to muffle a gasp and his hips grinded upwards. I was glad he was just as hard as I was... I gazed at the tent for a few seconds, then started unbuttoning his trousers before I realized how forward that was. I looked up sharply, completely red in the face.

"Ah! Sorry! Is it okay if I... Can I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. I didn't even know what I was about to do! I mean, I knew what a blowjob was, I just didn't how a blowjob _worked_. A pleading voice brought me back from my thoughts, filled with need.

"Please... Please don't stop Yuuri, go on..." Viktor's apparent desire gave me just enough confidence to finish undressing him and free his cock from his boxers. I bit my lower lip as it bounced back against his stomach, fully erect. A finger came to caress my mouth where I was nibbing at it.

"That's sexy..." I slightly raised a brow. I was going to show him something that was _really_ sexy... if I managed.

I took a deep breath and came closer. His cock looked much bigger when hard and right next to my face. There was no way I could fit it all into my mouth, but I was still going to try. I shyly kissed the tip a few times and slid my lips around him when I heard Viktor take a sharp breath, and sigh in relief. Good. I wasn't a complete failure from the start. I tried to mimic what I would usual do to myself with a hand, making it tight around the head and playing with the slit. A bit of precum leaked, accompanied by a beautiful whine, and I jumped back at the strong taste. It wasn't disgusting, nor did I particularly like it, but I could definitely get used to it, especially if it meant hearing Viktor moan like that again. He clamped his hand on my head, trying to simply caress my hair and not push me on his length, but I still gagged when I tried to go further. A gasp escaped my lips as I pulled away quickly, coughing a bit, and Viktor rushed to my face.

"Sorry! Sorry! Did I push you? Are you okay?" I couldn't help but grin at how worried he was.

"I'm fine, Viktor, I was just being a bit too... greedy."

A shy smile stretched my lips, and I felt like my face looked somehow... wickedly innocent. At least Viktor liked it, because he smiled back, not so innocently, and leaned back again on the sheets. I took him in my mouth a second time, careful not to go too far. Apart from a few warnings against my teeth, it didn't go too bad. The Russian man was sure flushed when I finally pulled back to look at him. His slender fingers motioned me forward.

"Come here, Yuuri." I climbed his torso and he caught me in a passionate kiss, grabbing hard at my hair and my ass. I jumped at the touch but my body arched into it, loving how hot his hands felt on me. Gosh I wanted so much more, even if I barely knew what more meant... Viktor spoke against my ear:

"I love tasting myself on you."

Oh my god. He did _not_ say that. I don't think my face will ever get that red again. The other skater just laughed at me, but it was somehow tender. "Yuuri, you are so cute and innocent..." He covered my face with quick, soft kisses. He whispered, eyes half-lidded : "Makes me wanna pervert the hell out of you." I shivered violently in his hold, _yes, please, god yes..._

His hand reached between us and gently caressed my cock. I jerked at the foreign touch, a wave of heat washing over my whole body. Viktor's breath felt hot against my neck, and his voice was wrecked as he spoke : "Is this okay?"

My throat felt too dry to answer, so I nodded vigorously on his shoulder. He must have gotten the message because his hand moved a little faster, grabbing and stroking with intent. My dick was as hard as ever, and I thought I was going to explode. It got even worse when the Russian made clear his intentions of making me come in a matter of seconds, by kneading my arse roughly and biting the nape of my neck, like it was all he could do to prevent himself from losing it and ramming into me. Which, considering how hard he was, was probably the case.

The GPF champion suddenly stopped his motions to look at me straight in the eye: "Yuuri, I just wanted to tell you, I know you're a virgin and I'm clean, I got checked a few weeks ago just in case... So I don't want you to worry about that." I looked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, processing what he had just said. Then I bursted into laughter. Seriously, Viktor had planned this? It was honestly so adorable that he had thought about it and made sure I wouldn't freak out... He was looking at me like he had expected every reaction but that. I leaned in and kissed him on the nose "Viktor Nikiforov, you are just too cute."

It was now his turn to blush like a schoolgirl. "And you, Katsuki Yuuri, you keep surprising me again and again..."

His hand moved again, making me forget whatever I was about to say as my mouth opened on a gasp. I closed my eyes, loosing myself in the feeling. Now that he had reassured me, and idea popped in my brain. I readjusted slightly, angling my hips so my cock would rub against his and grinded in his hand. I was glad I was looking at his face, because that expression was one I would never want to forget. He had shut his eyes, eyebrows frowning in concentration, mouth opened on an "O" shape, pleasure blocking the air in his throat and surprise softening his features. A real work of art.

We were both not going to last very long, that much was obvious from how we were now moving fast against each other. Viktor gave the final blow when he wrapped his hand around both our shafts, stroking us simultaneously and holding me close, lips, kisses, licks and bites making a mess of our mouths. I came suddenly, blacking out from the intensity, pleasure shaking through me in the most delightful waves I had ever felt. _Gosh_ , how could I have missed this for so long...

When I finally came down from my high, Viktor was also spending his load on his stomach, cheeks completely red from exhaustion and moaning softly in the back of his throat. It was quite the sight, him covered in both our fluids, splattered across his heaving chest, with his hair sticking in every direction. I leaned in and kissed him softly, languidly tasting him as he melted in my hands. We were both completely spent.

*****

We laid still like that for minutes that seemed to stretch indefinitely, kissing and feeling each other up lazily. After a while, Viktor moved, wincing as he did. I looked at him questioningly. "I'm... sticky."

I moved up quickly, eyes widening with realization. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I... L-let me get you a towel!" The spell was broken, and my nervosity was coming back in a rush. He still chuckled, clearly amused by my virtuous reaction, and got up as I did. We went to the bathroom and I started washing him up with a wet cloth, but he cut me off.

"You know, we should just both take a shower," he said, shooting a pointed look at my chest. I looked down and horrifyingly saw that I had smeared the come on me as well, probably when I was laying on him. I felt the blush rising again.

"He-heum, y-yeah, that's a... good idea." He cupped my face and kissed me softly, and I could feel the smile on his lips.

"In any case, we should hurry up", he added while turning to start the shower.

"Hurry up? Why?"

"We are meeting the others downstairs in like, half an hour, you know."

I almost slapped myself right there and then. Of course! The bar! How could I have forgotten... _Oh right_ , I just came on the sexiest Russian chest of the planet.

My blush deepened as we both stepped in the hot water, brushing against each other in the small space. I had not imagined taking a shower with Viktor Nikiforov... In any case, it turned out to be quite a great experience, as I was covered in kisses and soft hands scrubbing every inch of my skin clean, my eyes shutting close under the warmth and attention. I sighed contentedly and I moved closer, snuggling against his chest and breathing in the familiar scent I had so quickly gotten used to. I was happy.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. We had a fun time and the bar was nice, but it didn't really matter as all I could think of was Viktor's hand in mine, Viktor's arm on my waist, Viktor's eyes on my face, never looking away, as I had asked of him before. What I didn't really notice, since I felt too self-conscious to look back at him, was the heat in his gaze, the love, the hope, the joy. Phichit told me about it by text the next day, saying how Viktor was looking at me strangely the whole night, punctuating his remarks by dozens of pictures he had snapped here and there. Of course my best friend would notice, and the others probably did too. But I didn't care. As long as that gaze was directed towards me, I couldn't bring myself to care. They could chit-chat all they wanted, it didn't change anything to what we had. Actually, I was quite happy and somehow proud that Viktor had showed his feelings so vividly, whether it had been conscious or not. See, world? He's mine. For real now.

We hadn't told each other yet, but we knew. It was only a matter of time, of opportunity, for the words to slip out of our mouths, for our feelings to take over our tongues. Be it in Russian, in Japanese, or English, the words would be there, and they would be true.

 _I love you, Viktor_. And I want you to stay with me, close to me, for as long as possible. To always make this feel like home. 


End file.
